After a mission
by sauri555
Summary: Pairing: Kasper Hekmatyer Jonah/Misha Mar. What happens after the mission? Does Kasper only see Jonah as a little brother or not?


**After a mission.**

**Pairing: Kasper Hekmatyer Jonah/Misha Mar. What happens after the mission? Does Kasper only see Jonah as a little brother or not?**

It was an early morning. They just finished their mission to annihilate the new group of arms dealers. Jonah took a deep breath and went to the cars that waited for them. As he climbed in the first car and put the seatbelts on to his right he saw Kasper Hekmatyer his boss sitting.

Kasper looked at Jonah and smiled.

"Job was nicely done. Did you get hurt?" he looked at Jonah's right shoulder as he asked.

Jonah looked at him and said that everything is alright and that he isn't hurt. The ride back was silent between both men, more precisely between a man and a teenager. Kasper silently was watching Jonah from the corner of his eye but did not say anything. It was still difficult to talk with him. It seems that he still isn't over Koko.

As Kasper was musing on that thought he knew only one thing to give Jonah to Koko was a bad idea as it seems he wants the boy soldier.

The ride back to hotel was fast. Everyone climbed from the cars and started to head back to their rooms. As Jonah was leaving to his room he was stopped by Chiquita. She smiled and asked.

"You should have told him that you got hit in the right shoulder Misha."

Jonah looked at her and answered:"I hardly think that is important information. I think he has more on his hands and he should think about more important things than my injury".

Chiquita smiled as she said:"You know for him you are very important and believe me I know that".

Misha looked at her and nodded his head and went to his room.

Chiquita smiled as she thought that Kasper will have a long way till he will get what he wants, because it seems that the boy is still dense in that field.

Kasper on the other hand could not stop think about Jonah and his right shoulder. It was really hurt and he knew that but the brat decided to ignore him and not to tell him anything. And that really pissed him of. He decided to take a long good shower maybe then he will know what to do.

As he proceeded to the shower he discarded his jacket and necktie on the chair. As going further in the room he started to unfasten his belt and then unbutton his trousers button and then he lowered his zipper. As he was ready to take down his pants he heard a knock and said:"Enter".

At that moment the door opened by non other but Jonah and here they stood both looking each other in the eyes and you could see fire in both of their eyes as they were checking each other from head to toe.

Kasper could not believe that he could get so hot by just one glance at his number one boy no teen soldier.

Kasper cleared his throat and asked:"What do you want Jonah?"

Jonah's eyes made the last detour of Kasper's body and said:" I got shot in my right shoulder. In my room there isn't any first aid kit so I wanted to ask if you have one?"

Kasper could not believe that the kid came to him. Now that he thought he could have went to Chiquita or someone else but it seems he choose him. And who was Kasper that he would not uses this situation in his favor.

He started to move forwards the bathroom. As he entered the bathroom he took the first aid kit and brought it back with him into the main room. Jonah looked at the aid kit and was ready to take it but Kasper just walked past him and sat at the couch. Then he looked at Jonah and indicated to come and sit on the couch. Jonah stood few minutes and then walked to Kasper and sat on the sofa.

Kasper looked at him and said:" Take your shirt of I want to see how deep it went."

Jonah just nodded and did as Kasper said.

Kasper looked at the wound and it seemed it was nothing to worry about. But he was hit by a very interesting idea. He knew he may not get a next time because Jonah may leave him to go to Koko and this thought alone made him feel uneasy. So he decided to see how far he will manage to go with Jonah.

He started to touch with his fingers Jonah's skin and god what an electricity passed through him. He hoped that Jonah felt it also because he could not survive if he was the only one that felt it.

As the checking progressed it was becoming interesting for Kasper. Jonah started to breathe deeper than normally, so maybe it meant that Jonah felt something for him. He hoped so because his trousers become more and more tighten then it was before. As his progress his inspection his hand started to go lower and lower as it touched Jonah's waist and was near his pants belt. Kasper could not take the eyes from Jonah beautiful blushed face. He gulped and started to go a bit lower.

Jonah couldn't understand what was happening. Kasper was touching him, more like feeling him as if trying to memorize every part of his body. His eyes were burning with something that Jonah couldn't understand or maybe he tried to not realize.

As Kasper hand started to unbuckle Jonah belt both took a deep breath and started to approach each other. As their lips were only few millimeters away from touching. Kasper started to close his eyes as Jonah did the same. The heat from the touching made both men groaned. Their breaths were mingling with each other and only a second and they would feel each other. Unfortunately they were drag from their world as they hear doors being opened harshly and heard throat clearing. Both looked at the intruder and there stood Chiquita with an interesting expression on her face. She looked at them and said:

"We have company. We should get ready to show our guests our hospitality."

Kasper looked again at Jonah and then at Chiquita and said:"Yes, we should".

Jonah shakes his head and smiled and said:"Yes, I agree we should. "Then looked at Kasper and said „You should get dressed and get ready".

And he left the room with a smile that only Chiquita saw. As she thought _it seems Jonah isn't so innocent and naïve _and smiled at that idea.

She looked at Kasper and said: "Next time find a better place for us to stay maybe then you would manage to get what you want."

She started to walk away but heard Kasper say:

"What do you mean by that?"

"It seems our Jonah isn't so innocent and naïve as we all thought. Maybe next time taking care of the injuries will go better than it went today." She left laughing at Kasper's dumbfounded look.

Please leave a review, hope to hear what you thought about the story


End file.
